In times of need
by SPeCCoLT
Summary: A simple oneshot (may continue if you guys want). It features Talon Katarina and Cassiopeia. No romance atm. Nothing else to say about this i guess. Enjoy!


**Hey guys, I know I suck at updating my other work and I am currently trying to find inspiration to make a slight rework to my Riven fanfic. I know it´s been some time since it was released and I am truly sorry for my laziness… Also my other rather weird fanfic is laid on ice since I don't feel like I was pleased with it. However I just felt like making this oneshot. If it becomes more than a oneshot depends if you guys want more. Anyways, criticism is appreciated if it can help me better my writing and any questions you might have about this fanfic or some of my other work you can pm me about it.**

**Now enjoy this short oneshot! **

Talon silently entered through the Du Couteau mansions front doors and quickly shut it to prevent any of the chilling winter wind to come in. He let out a muffled cough and tried to warm his wet and frozen body. He let out a dejected sigh, he spent far too much time awake and searching for any clues about General Du Couteau´s disappearance. He had infiltrated Swains private estate in hopes of finding anything useful but to no avail.

"_That old birdman, sure know how to keep things secret…"_

His agile form started moving towards the grand staircase leading towards his room when he heard a familiar voice speak… "Where have you been Talon?!"

Talon simply ignored it and continued making his way towards his room when he got grabbed by his arm.

"I think I made it quite clear that you will stop searching for information about my father´s disappearance all the time! You´re not sleeping more than three hours every day and you are not visiting Cass any longer… You´re the only one she is okay with, the last time I tried talking to her sh-she just screamed at me and tried to str-strangle me…" Talon could easily make out the anger, sorrow and pain behind Katarina´s voice.

He inwardly felt a knife piercing his heart but he had no time for this, he had to get some rest and continue his search. "Look Kat, I don't have time for this… My search for your father is more important than..."

Katarina quickly interrupted him before he could say anything more… "Then what?! Me and Cass?! We have accepted you as our brother, we let you stay here when father disappeared even though we could have kicked you out, but all you have been doing is looking for our dad, Even though he´s dead!" It was now Talon´s time to interrupt…

"He isn't dead!" Talon practically roared at her.

Katarina looked at him disbelievingly and then turned around and walked away with angry steps towards her own room, while leaving Talon standing in the staircase with shut eyes and gritting teeth.

"_He isn´t dead! Marcus isn´t dead! Th-the only one I could ever call dad isn´t dead…" _Talon now let the tears stream freely from his eyes and he silently sobbed where he stood until he crashed down on a step and howled away his sorrows into the dimly lit staircase…

He heard movement from behind but he ignored it and continued crying. He felt someone wrap their arms around him, and he repeatedly muttered into the persons embrace that 'he is still alive' between his sobs and howls of anguish.

Katarina whispered reassuring words into his ear, as she herself silently cried for her missing father. "I just miss him Kat… He was like a father to me to…" He began crying harder again as he said that. "I know Talon we all saw and still does see you as family…"

Soon they both just sat there, in the comfort of each other's presence.

"Thanks…" muttered Talon.

Katarina looked over to him as she replied with a small smile on her lips. "That´s what family is for."

For the first time in a long time, Talon let out a genuine smile. "Thanks again Kat…" He then stood up on exhausted legs. "I´m going to go check on Cass now... Do you want to follow me?" he asked cautiously.

Katarina only looked at him with a sad smile. "No… she only started hating me since her transformation… and I have no idea why…" She let out a quivering sigh and motioned him to go to her sister. He worriedly looked at her and put a hand on her left shoulder before slowly making his way upstairs.

"_I haven´t seen Cass in months… I have been too busy searching around for information about Marcus. Now I really regret that…"_

He finished descended the stairs and went straight for Cassiopeia´s room, but hesitated outside her room.

"_I wonder if she´s angry at me? Well she has all the right to be that I guess…"_

He knocked on the ornate wooden door three times and nearly instantly heard a wheezing voice hiss at him from the other side… "Go away sssister! I HATE YOU!" Talon shivered at Cass sudden outburst but tried to sound calm when he replied… "It´s me Talon! I´m just… worried about you Cass…"

A long moment of silence passed before he got a reply and by then Katarina had already went into her own room. "Come in…" He heard her hiss out softly, he abide and slowly opened the door and found his adoptive sister laying on her queen sized bed and sobbing.

"Hey Talon… I thought you forgot about me…" She seemed happy that he had come to visited her, but a pained expression still lingered on her perfect face.

"I could never forget you… I just… got caught up in my search for our father… I promise I will visit you at least once a day from now on." He gave her a small smile as he explained himself to her, which she seemed to repay with a smile of her own. It was still a sad look on her face, but Talon felt how much it meant for him just to see Cass smile again. He even couldn´t remember the last time she did.

He swiftly moved over to her bed and sat down on the edge and pulled his hood back, his messy brown hair were dirty since he hadn´t taken a shower in what felt like ages.

"You still believe that Marcus, I mean dad still lives, right Cass?" He gave her a hopeful look; he feared the fact that he might be dead.

She kept silent for a while until she finally answered… "I believe that father is sstill alive yesss… He wouldn´t leave usss Talon, he would never abandon uss. He isss probably on some sssecret mission in Demacia and killing of sssome loussy politicansss

Talon let his tears flow from his eyes again. _"Damn I´ve become so weak and soft since before…" _Cassiopeia upon seeing this, slid closer to him and hugged her cold body close to his. He hugged her scaly form tightly and they both just sat like that for some time until Talon pulled back and looked away in embarrassment. "Thanks Cass, I haven´t realized how much I have missed you…" he muttered out behind flushed cheeks.

She only grinned at him her mood dramatically improved. "No problem brother." Talon then let out a loud yawn and had to try really on holding his eyes open. "Damn I need some sleep…" he tiredly said.

Cass let out a small giggle and then nervously spoke up… "Well you could sssleep here… I have barely gotten any ssleep sssince dad dissappeared and I feel sssafer with you around, ssso yeah you don´t have to but…" Talon interrupted her with a teasing smile only a brother could give and answered her. "How could I say no to the households little princess?" Cassiopeia only giggled at the nickname he gave her and crept under the sheets and closed her eyes while a happy smile played on her lips.

Talon removed his bladed cape, his hood and shoes and crept under the sheets to. He could feel Cass nuzzle to his side and he only smiled and put an arm around her frail form. _"Even if I don´t find Marcus, I still got my sisters, and that´s the only thing that counts right now."_

He closed his eyes, and for once there were no nightmares troubling him…

**End of chapter**

**That´s it guys, please review if you feel like it and have a nice day! /Pohja**


End file.
